Alya Césaire
Alya Césaire is one of the main protagonists in "Miraculous Ladybug". She is voiced by Carrie Keranen. Alya is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. With her magical pendant, inhabited by a kwami named Trixx; Alya gains the power of enhanced skills such as speed, strength, and resistance who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season and beyond, transforming her into the superhero Rena Rouge. Appearance Physical appearance Alya is a Martiniquan Creole-French girl with the height of 5'5" and a curvaceous body. She has heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. Her hair is wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. Civilian attire She wears black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side. Her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. She wears a light berry-colored lipstick. As Rena Rouge When transformed, Rena Rouge's hair turns longer becomes a three-tone ombré, having the roots turn dark red/red-orange, blending to orange with the tips being white, and she wears her hair back into a high ponytail with an orange hairband. Her body is slimmer than her civilian form. The top layer of Rena Rouge's suit, akin to an overcoat, is orange with a white front, a black swan-necked collar, and black arms and gloves up to the middle of her upper arms. The overcoat layer attaches down the vertical front center with a zipper, and the Fox Miraculous becomes the zipper. The overcoat also has a long fox tail-like coattail that ends a bit below her knees at a sharp white tip. The bottom layer of her suit is orange with a white center on the front of the body and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her upper legs. She also wears black boots with orange soles and black fox paw print markings. Rena Rouge wears an orange mask with a white bottom half and a black mark above each eye. Two orange fox ears with white insides, black tips, and black edges are attached to the top of her head. She attaches her flute diagonally on her back when it's not being used. Hockey attire She has her glasses discarded meaning she's wearing contact lenses while she has shin guards; red hockey socks with black, white, and yellow stripes; black hockey pants with yellow and white vertical stripes, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Calgary Flames red jersey, black helmet, and black gloves for home games. She has her glasses discarded meaning she's wearing contact lenses while she has shin guards; white hockey socks with black, red, and yellow stripes; black hockey pants with yellow and white vertical stripes, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Calgary Flames white jersey, white helmet, and black gloves for away games. Personality Alya is rather energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth. Alya's foresight have come in handy many times. After Marinette thinks she accidentally lost a video of Ladybug on Alya's cellphone, she explains that she had already posted the video on her blog, mindful that something might go wrong when she showed her clumsy friend the video. When it comes to anything involving Ladybug and Cat Noir, she easily becomes very excited and basically has a single goal of updating her blog as soon as possible, such as when she is kidnapped by the Pharaoh to be a sacrifice yet still records herself and live streams the video on her blog. Sometimes, she goes too far, such as spying on Chloé's locker, which results in her getting punished by Mr. Damocles. Alya doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to her work. If someone points out something wrong to her, she is to stubborn to admit they are right. Though her research is generally right when she takes her time, Alya tends to jump to conclusions, like quickly suspecting Chloé of being Ladybug after seeing the girl with her own Ladybug suit and toy yo-yo and mistaking them for the real ones. She also has a habit of never checking her sources or doing ethical investigating of her blog posts, while demanding others to provide proof for their claims, even though she doesn't do that herself often. Relationships Adrien Agreste Chloé Bourgeois Emil Nicoară Fiona Ikonen Fiona is Alya's friend from Finland as teammates. Irma Mäkinen Marinette Dupain-Cheng Monika Merkel Monika is Alya's friend with Marinette from Germany. Nanako Taneda Nanako is Alya's friend from Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan as teammates. Nicole Evans Nicole is Alya's friend from Canada as teammates. Nino Lahiffe Olga Kuznetsov Olga is Alya's friend with Marinette from Russia. Sonia Sánchez Sonia is Alya's friend from Spain as teammates. Trixx Trixx is Alya's friend who helps her transform into a fox-themed superhero Rena Rouge who helps out Ladybug and Cat Noir on difficult missions. Wayzz Abilities Alya is very tech-savvy, keeping up the school blog and Ladyblog with ease, uploading videos and streaming live recordings. She records with her cellphone and knows how to download videos from it. From her Instagram photos she is also quick with a camera taking many photos of Ladybug and Marinette without being noticed until the heroine spotted her first. Aside from that skill, Alya is a very good writer, composing several articles for her blogs and penning the script for Nino's film in "Horrificator". Observant and a quick thinker, Alya has figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, their Miraculouses, and the villains they fight from watching them. Even before becoming a regular superhero, she knew about their time limit and the akuma-corrupted objects. She quickly deduced that the kwamis are the power source of their powers. While not knowing that her best friend is Ladybug, Alya guessed correctly the identities of Carapace and Cat Noir, though is apparently not sure about the latter. Likewise, Alya excels at presenting herself in her videos, explaining situations when needed and usually keeping her cool if the situation gets dangerous, as with the Pharaoh. Alya quickly developed great acrobation skills even in her civilian form, showing great synchronization with Nino while doing this. Alya showed the same coordination at dancing with him and she also is good at rapping. Gallery Rena Rouge Transformation (44).png Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Magical Girls Category:Fictional French people Category:Fictional characters Category:Crossover Characters